


海鸥！海鸥！

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 谢伊总是在抱怨康纳古板无趣，而康纳有个惊喜想要给他。





	海鸥！海鸥！

“……老实说我也不知道那种鸟为什么胆子这么小，但是它们烤出来的时候还是很可口的，虽然不是很好抓，你知道，只要有人靠近，他们就会躲起来，就这一点来说，还真是像……嘿！你在听吗？”

康纳回过神来。

“抱歉，”他说，那种惯例的无辜跳动在刺客的眼角，“我可能有点走神。”

“这个说法真是太含蓄了，”谢伊给了他无奈的一瞥，“你已经完全神游天外了。”

“抱歉。”康纳低下头摸自己的手指尖，“你可以再说一遍，我一定认真听。”

“算了吧，反正也不是重要的事情。”谢伊耸肩，他们靠在天鹰号的船舷边，北大西洋的寒风刮着人的脸，铅灰的天幕沉甸甸地低垂在头顶，康纳闻言侧过头看他，张张嘴正准备辩解什么，就呛了一口碎雪。

谢伊好笑地看青年咳得满脸通红，伸手帮他卷紧大衣的领子，临撤回手的时候轻碰了一下对方冻得发红的耳垂。康纳稍稍一缩，然后随他去了，小声说了句谢谢。

他们现在正在红湾进行一次探索。有人说在这里看到了赛菲尔号的残骸，康纳颇有兴趣，找个机会告诉了谢伊。这段时间他们都挺清闲，在这之前还没有什么机会让两位船长一起出海——大部分情况下，他们都只有给对方当船客的份。

康纳花了几天给天鹰号加装了撞角以应对西北复杂的洋面，他们在一个风和日丽的上午分别启程，在葡萄园岛汇合。这是夏末，风暴基本上已经离开了洋面，气候很适宜远航，莫林根号的红帆在阳光下张扬耀眼，几只雪白的海鸟停在横桅上，吉斯特抱着胳膊守在船舵前。

“吉斯特先生！”康纳把购物清单交给了福克纳，自己独自登上了圣殿骑士的船。

“中午好，康纳，你不上岸去玩一会吗？过几天可就看不到陆地啦。”

“不用了，福克纳先生他们去采购物资，我等下回去守着船。”

吉斯特啧了一声：“要是船长有你一半责任心我就能退休了。”

“谢伊是很有责任心的人，”康纳忙说，“他应该是有事情去忙，吉斯特先生，你比我清楚。”

“是啊，他去买东西了，”吉斯特大笑，莫林根号船长的这位小情人性格和他本人天差地别，一板一眼地让人忍不住想捉弄几句，“我只是开个玩笑，我也舍不得和他一起航行的日子，谢伊是个很好的伙伴。”

“我相信这一点……”康纳腼腆地笑了笑，“他值得最好的。”

吉斯特促狭地瞅着他，直盯地印第安青年红了耳尖，水手拍了拍年轻人的肩膀：“你有话大可以直说，”吉斯特咧嘴，“我知道你跑来是为了跟我单独聊聊——毕竟谢伊在的话，你就没机会和别人搭话啦，这家伙简直是条护食的老狗。”

康纳满脸通红。

“所以，年轻人，不要浪费时间喽，船长在城里肯定会看见天鹰号的船帆，说不定现在他就在回来的路上了。”

“事实上，”康纳纠结住双手，眼睛里犹疑地闪光，“我打听到了一些事情。”

吉斯特挑眉。

而就像大副说的那样，谢伊回来的很快，不到半个钟头他就扛着一个包裹出现在了码头，圣殿骑士三步并作两步冲上甲板。

“康纳！”

大胡子水手啧啧两声回到自己的岗位上，康纳转过头赶紧去迎接对方。

“天呐，你买了什么！”青年去接住那个摇摇欲坠的包裹，帮谢伊放到甲板上，一个亲吻在他起身的时候擦过颧骨，康纳瞪了男人一眼。谢伊笑眯眯的，眼角都飞了起来：“我还以为你晚上才能到呢。”

“今天顺风，路上也没有遇到麻烦。”康纳说，伸手去扯那个包裹，“这是什么？”他又问了一遍。

“几瓶果子露，你最喜欢的那家烤肉，几件衣服——哦我给你定了两套厚衣服。”

“我带了厚衣服……”康纳细声细气地说，谢伊带着笑瞥了他一眼，像是看什么小动物那样。

“等下商店会把酒送来，”谢伊说，冲着吉斯特喊，“我定了一批朗姆酒，应该足够到下个港口了。”

大副敷衍地点点头示意自己听到了。谢伊托着康纳的手肘想拉着他去船长室里说点闲话，但是被小情人挣脱了。

“我要回去守着船，”康纳认真道，“福克纳先生和大家都去买东西了。”

“你不是吧——”谢伊垮了脸，“康纳，认真的？我们有快两个月没见面了。”

“我半个月之前才去找过你。”

“对，为了通知我赛菲尔号的地点——你个小白痴。”

康纳皱起眉：“我不是。”

“好吧，你不是，小南瓜。”

“你真让人讨厌，谢伊。”

“那你别喜欢我了，我以后就要叫你小南瓜。”

康纳怒气冲冲地把他的手打开。

“你比乌鸦还要烦人！”他跑上两艘船相接的搭板上，大声说，“你才是南瓜！”

谢伊笑嘻嘻地冲他飞吻，康纳站到船舵前，扭开脸不搭理他。海鸥比谢伊可爱的多，海鸥只会叽叽叫，谢伊说起话来能把大乌贼烦到海岸上。

现在谢伊不招惹他了，莫林根号的船长也回到船舵前，和吉斯特攀谈起来，他们不知道聊了什么，大笑着惊起几只雀鸟。康纳恼火地拽了拽衬衫下摆。谢伊悄悄打量着他，递给吉斯特一个疑惑的眼神，他的大副耸耸肩。

康纳的小脾气显然比谢伊预想的大的多，等到他们抵达红湾的时候刺客对他还是爱答不理，北大西洋的海面满是浮冰和雪雾，冷气把康纳的颧骨和鼻尖都冻得通红，福克纳在船首张望了很久之后好心建议康纳让圣殿骑士们先走。

“天鹰号应付不了的，”老水手说，“北海之鬼可不是冰海之鬼，这些冰层只会把破冰撞角折断。”

康纳皱起了眉：“我以为我们加固过了？”

“是，不然你以为我们是怎么走到红湾的？不加固你连北大西洋都进不来，小子，”福克纳说，“现在专业的事情交给专业的来——虽然不想承认，但是这种环境，还是让莫林根号给你保驾护航比较稳妥，这不是咱们的地盘。”

康纳嘀咕了一句什么，他的大副也没有理他，船长总有些小孩子脾气，福克纳向另外那艘船的方向打了个信号。

谢伊出乎意料地离开了舵位，吉斯特接过船舵的时候圣殿骑士已经飞快地荡过两船的间隙落上了天鹰号的甲板，康纳的眉毛皱更深，而谢伊就像没看见一样笑嘻嘻地同每一个认识的水手打着招呼。

“前面有冰山，就海图来看，赛菲尔号被完全挡在了里面，”谢伊站到了康纳身边，指着前面说道，“暂时先停在这里吧。”

“为什么？”

“冰山需要炸掉——不能离太近，坍塌的时候形成的海浪有可能会把船掀翻，不开玩笑。”

康纳点点头，沉默地握紧了舵把，静候的红船缓缓向前，远处是高耸冰墙，在极地白生生的阳光下亮地耀眼。

“你要不要围个围巾，”谢伊突然又说，猝不及防伸手摸了把刺客的脸颊，康纳被他吓了一跳，“你的脸好冷。”

“不，不用。”

“穿厚衣服了吗？”

“穿了……”

“那你要不要……”

“谢伊——”

男人耸耸肩：“我只是想找点话题。”

“……我知道。”康纳声音闷闷的，“你不必……我现在不想聊天。”

“你从来都不想聊天，康纳，我哪里惹你生气了？”

“没……”

“别否认，前两天在十字河旅馆你甚至不愿意跟我睡一屋。”

康纳脸红了：“那是因为——”

“难道还有人不知道我们俩的关系吗？”

“你不要无理取闹。”刺客看起来有点生气了，显然谢伊比他更生气：“现在是你在无理取闹。康纳，有什么事情你不能跟我好好说？”

“我——”

“想清楚再说，”谢伊抓住了他的手腕，男人的力气大得让他感到了疼痛，语带威胁，“你撒谎的技术一向很糟糕，康纳。”

青年闻言把滑到嘴边的敷衍全咽了回去，他有点哀求地瞅着年长的情人，那副窘迫又倔强的样子差点就让谢伊心软放过他了。

“别好像我在欺负你一样，明明是你先不理我的，你这只小斑鸠，”谢伊亲昵地贴在康纳身边，能让刺客导师求人可真不容易，谢伊得意至极，“今天说什么你也得给我解释清楚了——你应得的，这小半个月都架着你的小脾气故意冷落我的时候就该想到这么一天了。”

康纳恼怒地扬起眉毛，但是又感到心虚。他不是故意冷落谢伊，但是他也解释不了。北大西洋的海风把他的头发吹乱，蹭得脸颊和鼻子都痒痒的，他张张嘴，试图说两句软话让谢伊别这么讨人厌地穷追不舍，结果一开口就先打了个喷嚏。

谢伊一愣，随即哈哈大笑。福克纳站在船舷边眺望着破冰而行的莫林根号，听到动静回头看了他们一眼。

圣殿骑士摇摇头，康纳正抽着鼻子拒绝看他，尴尬地恨不得从甲板缝隙里钻下去，谢伊继续绷着脸一个劲闷笑，笑够了就半拽半牵着狼崽也走到了船舷边，福克纳先生及时地接手了舵盘的位置，远处红船落帆正准备开炮。男人用指尖轻轻碰了下康纳的鼻子尖：“等下把船停在山口，然后我们可以从残骸上爬过去。”

康纳点点头，远处一声炮响，在冰墙上炸出火花，高温和极寒膨胀出大量白雾，两艘船的水手们大声欢呼。刺客船长借机飞快地瞄了一眼谢伊，男人正盯着自己的船估算着炮击的时机，显然刚刚那一页暂时是不会想起来去翻了，康纳松了口气。远处冰层上一大片蠕动的黑点在轰轰炮响里哗啦啦倾进水里，谢伊拍了拍年轻人：“看。”

“那是什么？”康纳翻出了望远镜，但是迟了一步，冰面上已经干干净净什么都不剩了。

“是大海燕，你应该没见过。”

“谁说的，我见过。我去屋大维号找海图的时候，路上见过很多！”

“哦，那可真了不起，”谢伊敷衍道，康纳不满地在他没看到的时候吐了下舌头，男人又在说什么了，“不过说起来，这个……”

康纳眨眨眼，思绪再次飞到了其他地方。冰墙已经在连续的炮击下逐渐坍塌，细碎的冰屑随着海浪在风中层层扩散成美丽的光圈，船只因为浪潮晃荡，谢伊拍了拍他。

“什……”

“你在听吗？”男人满脸无奈，康纳羞愧地拽了拽自己的袖子：“抱歉……”

海路已经清了出来，赛菲尔号展现在他们面前，残损的船体像巨鲸的骨架，卡在一片极寒峭壁间吱呀呻吟，天鹰号慢慢跟着红船滑到山口的旁边停下，谢伊粗略清点了一下身上带的东西，又看了看康纳。

“我建议你换个衣服。”他试着摸了摸康纳的外套，说，“这个面料太……轻了。”

狼崽疑惑地看着他：“太重会影响活动。”

“但是太轻会非常吸水。”谢伊皱起眉，“如果你落水，你的衣服有可能会要了你的命，吸水后的布非常重，就像在你身上捆了石头。”

“那我小心一点就好。”

“谁知道会不会——”

“谢伊……”他的小刺客推推他，“别浪费时间了，这里这么冷。我们快一点找到东西，然后快点回去。”

“……”

“拜托？”康纳语速慢慢的，他把身上的皮带又调整了一下，“我真的会很小心的。”

“好吧。”谢伊摇摇头，他们从船沿跳下去落在冰层上，然后爬上了暴露在冰雪外的龙骨。

“其实我不是故意……冷、冷落你的。”康纳跟在谢伊后面，跳过一个一个木叉。

“终于愿意说了？”

“我不是……是我不对，但是我可以解释。”

“我让你解释的时候你也没解释啊……小心！”谢伊拽了对方一把，康纳刚刚踩过的一截木头像被掰开的饼干一样断裂滚落下去，康纳心有余悸，隐隐后悔起了没听谢伊的警告。

他们继续往残骸更深处进发，风把残缺的船体吹出呜呜怪声，几乎每一步踩过去的木头都会令人头皮发麻地咔咔响，康纳眼睛盯着前面的每一步，心里开始组织语言。

“其实是我打听到了一些事情……”康纳斟酌着说，他跳过一块摇摇欲坠的木板，谢伊正在不远处残存的一小片甲板上等他了。

“打听到我在外面背着你还有多少小情人吗？”谢伊抱起胳膊开始笑。

“你不要……”康纳被他的不正经气的没脾气，他心里念起了放在自己船长室的东西，谢伊英俊的脸在阳光下几乎像闪烁的冰面一样晃眼，康纳一个恍惚，“我是听说……”

“康纳！”

年轻的刺客踩上了一段冻得发白的木茬，他不该分心的。谢伊笑不出来了，男人的脸色刷得变冷，但是晚了一步，狼崽只来得及递给他惊讶地一瞥，然后步子猛地踩空坠了下去。

康纳连声尖叫都没来得及发出来就跌进了水里。

海水从四面八方涌来，下沉比刺客想象的更快，极寒透过了衣服冻进骨头里，他感到自己的腿飞快地失去知觉。厚实的布料在此刻成为加速谋杀他的凶器，浸透了海水之后把他拽进更深的海里。

一秒，他看见澄澈的海水，两秒，他看见破碎的冰岩。缺氧和寒冷带来的灼伤般的痛苦，仿佛气管和肺叶都要被挤碎，三秒，谢伊出现在他的视线中。

圣殿骑士的发尾飘在冰水里，他像个海妖一样闪现，贴近落水的青年。男人的手捧住康纳的脸颊，皮手套的触感冰冷粗糙，那双手摸过刀柄、摸过枪炮，夺过人命也指引方向，现在落在康纳身上，只要稍稍用力就能折断他的脖子，不会比杀死一条脆弱的鱼更困难，但是他的触碰那样温柔，在冰冷的海里却让康纳想起了加勒比海的阳光，谢伊的眼睛里是风暴和天空，是宇宙和无限延长的时间，背后洋面的白光照得人头晕眼花，他带着阴霾落下。

男人的嘴唇贴上了康纳的，薄薄的嘴唇像结冰的刀片，搂紧青年的力道像是要相拥到世界末日。空气被渡过来，重新填满了干涸的肺泡，康纳眯起眼睛，不确定有没有眼泪融进了水里，他的意识逐渐归位。谢伊的手臂箍上他的腰，带着他们浮上海面。

康纳的鼻尖重新回到了北大西洋的寒风里，他大口呼吸着，嗓子被冷风刮的生疼，却有种劫后余生的甘甜，湿透的头发飞快地结了碎冰，冷的让人动弹不得。康纳挂在谢伊身上，被圣殿骑士紧紧搂住。

“你要是淹死在这里，那可真是个天大的笑话了，我的小船长。”谢伊贴上他的嘴角说，声音沙哑，男人的胡茬刺刺的，头发上也满是冰水混合物，看起来滑稽极了。康纳哆哆嗦嗦地想反驳他，但是冷的一个字也说不出来，他们的胸膛紧贴着，隔着几层布料也能让人感受到谢伊的心跳，他远没有看起来的那样镇定自若。福克纳先生正趴在天鹰号的船舷上焦急地张望，谢伊的手臂把他搂更紧，向船的方向游过去。

探险计划看起来是泡了汤，就像刚刚泡过海水的刺客船长一样，康纳被他的水手拽上甲板时感到这大概是他航海生涯里最失败的一趟远行。谢伊也靠着他跌坐在甲板上，笑得像个白痴。

“真的，康纳，你真行。”圣殿骑士终于爬起来，在福克纳的催促下脱下湿透的外套并且把康纳拉起来，“之前罗伯特说你总能把事情变得复杂我还替你辩护来着……现在看来他说的已经很含蓄了。”

康纳任由他的大副把他的外套扒掉，狼崽哆哆嗦嗦地抱着自己，冷得话都说不出来，只能气愤地瞪着谢伊。男人也不管他，众目睽睽之下就搂着康纳半哄半拖着把人拉进了船长室，火已经升起来了，男人喊了个水手吩咐了什么，然后关上门。

“……你何止是会把事情变复杂，”谢伊继续接上了刚刚的话，“你总能把简单的事情灾难化，康纳大师，这是你的特殊天赋吗？”

忙着烤干自己的狼崽根本没心思搭理他，干燥温暖的火炉让青年不再哆嗦了，他抱紧自己蜷缩在椅子上，跳动的火光把他光裸在外的皮肤照的亮晶晶的。谢伊叹了口气，走近他，在狼崽的嘴唇上亲了一口，男人席地靠着椅子坐下去。

“我担心你，你简直吓死人了。”男人捉着康纳的手握着，反复摩挲，“你为什么在那个时候分心？”

“我在想事情……”

“什么事能比保护自己更重要？”

“我不想你生气，”康纳又摆出那副表情了，谢伊忍住不要翻白眼——又来了，“我在想怎么跟你解释。”

“你可以等我们回去再解释，反正这么长时间了，也不差这几天——我的错，”谢伊拍拍他的膝盖，“我不该在进去之前问你的，我早知道你这样。”

康纳沮丧地垂下眼睛，捏着谢伊的衬衫袖口不知道在想什么。

“我是想给你过生日……”最后康纳说，“我打听到了你的生日大概在这几天，我想，一次咱们一起行动的探险会是个好主意……我还给你准备了你想要的酒，就是上次说每年限时出售的那家，我提前让人去帮我买了……”

他把脸颊贴在谢伊的额头上，瓮声瓮气地说：“我想给你个惊喜，我没有你说的这么无聊……但是我不想让你提前知道，但是又怕被你发现了，但是……”

刺客前言不搭后语的解被打断，谢伊宠爱地抚摸青年的脖子，看起来被逗笑了：“我的生日在一个月以前。”

“……什么？！”

“你本来可以直接问我，而不是‘四处打听’，”谢伊控制自己不要笑得太大声，康纳今天已经够尴尬了，现在还是给他留点面子，“我的生日在九月。”

“可是……”康纳涨红了脸，“我还找吉斯特先生问了……”

“他的话你也能信？”谢伊捏住他的脸，“他最喜欢欺负小孩。”

“我又不是小孩……”康纳嘀咕。

但是谢伊看起来没有因为他搞出的乌龙而有什么不高兴，屋子暖烘烘的，他们在那个夜晚交换了一个吻、两个吻和更多更多个吻，谢伊笑得像是要把之后几年的笑容都提前透支掉，康纳被他笑得不好意思。那瓶酒被刺客翻出来，虽然探险不算成功，但是至少这个礼物很让人满意，狼崽分享了半瓶，这让他醉的像摇晃的海风，咕噜着和情人挤在一起，屋子里一点点的火光让气氛也暖和极了，谢伊把他推进被子的时候狼崽完全没有拒绝他。

“除了这些，你没有别的礼物要给我了吗？”圣殿骑士压在他身上得寸进尺地啃咬他的下巴，康纳呼呼喘着气瞅他。

“你还想要什么……这个酒很贵，你今天还目睹了我丢人。”

“看你丢人是附加项目……而且那是惊吓不是惊喜。”

“所以呢？”谢伊的体温很烫，比炉火更暖和，男人狡黠地眨着眼牵起他的手轻吻，暗示地留下水痕，康纳害羞地哼哼起来。

“明天还要早起。”狼崽犹豫片刻，含蓄地分开双腿勾上了情人的腰。

**Author's Note:**

> *红湾、赛菲尔号：就是古早圣殿骑士套所在的那个残骸，在北大西洋地图上东北的位置。


End file.
